nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Square Meal
|image= |released=July 2007 |link=Nitrome.com Miniclip |Levels=50 |type=Main Game |genre=Action |websites=Nitrome.com Miniclip |controls='Green Troll' Movement Eat/throw (Can only throw Blocks) Blue Troll Movement Eat/throw (Can only throw Blocks) |preq/seq= |development= |credits='Artwork' Mat Annal Programming Heather Stancliffe Music Lee Nicklen |special= }} Square Meal is an action-multiplayer game released in July 2007. The player controls a troll trapped in a dungeon whose goal is to eat all present enemies after knocking them out with blocks. ---- Controls Green Troll Move: Eat: Blue Troll Move: W,A,S,D Eat: Ctrl Gameplay In each level of Square Meal, the player's character, a Green Troll, has to clear the level of all enemies. To kill an enemy, the Troll has to eat a Block, then spit it out at an enemy. The block - if it reaches the enemy - will knock the enemy unconscious for a short period of time. While the enemy is unconscious, the Troll can go up and eat it, eliminating the enemy. Levels 1 There are five Mud Fountains. 2 There are two Shells and four Troll Skeletons. This level introduces wooden blocks. 3 There are two Shells and five Mud Fountains. 4 This level has three Troll Skeletons, three Shells, and two Mud Fountains. 5 This level has ten Mud Fountains who walk around a rectangle made of blocks. 6 There are four Shells and one Mud Fountain. This level introduces the games first hazard - Spikes. 7 This level has six Mud Fountains. 8 This level has three Mud Fountains, two Troll Skeletons, and one Shell Enemy. 9 This level has four Mud Fountains and two Green Finned Creatures. 10 This level contains five Mud Fountains, with the level being made up of only Wooden Blocks. 11 This level has seven Mud Fountains. 12 This level has five Mud Fountains and two Troll Skeletons. Lots of Stone Blocks are scattered around this level. 13 This level contains five Shells; Slippery Floor is also introduced in this level. 14 Four Troll Skeletons roam the level, along with mot of the level taken up by Slippery Floor. 15 Three Troll Skeletons appear in this level. Green Blocks are also introduced in the level. 16 Four Troll Skeletons and three Mud Fountains are present in this level. 17 Six Mud Fountains are the enemies for this level, only they are walking on spikes. 18 One Green Finned Creature, three Mud Fountains, and one Troll Skeleton. 19 This level has six Troll Skeletons, with only Metal Blocks scattered around. 20 This level has two Green Finned Creatures and four Mud Fountains. 21 Two Troll Skeletons and four Mud Fountains patrol the level. Bomb Blocks are introduced for the level. 22 There are four Mud Fountains in this level. 23 There are two Shells Mud Fountains. On top of that, Moving Spikes are introduced. 24 Three Troll Skeletons, along with a single Mud Fountain and Shell are the enemies for this level. 25 A single Green Finned Creature, Mud Fountain, and Troll Skeleton are the enemies for this level. There are also three rows of Spikes, with an enemy in each row. 26 There are two Shells, Troll Skeletons, and three Mud Fountains. 27 Four Mud Fountains and two Troll Skeletons are the enemies for this level. 28 In this level, four Troll Skeletons and two Mud Fountains are the enemies. There are also very few blocks in the level, lot of space, and some spikes 29 Four Mud Fountains and two Troll Skeletons walk around a level scattered with much food. 30 This level holds nine Mud Fountains, a large number of Wooden Blocks, and introduces Stepping Spikes. 31 This level has six Shells and some Wooden Blocks. 32 This level has four Mud Fountains and three Shells. 33 This contains two Mud Fountains and Green Finned Creatures. 34 Seven Mud Fountains roam the area, three of which are near the player at the start of the level. Slippery Floor is near the player when they start. 35 This level contains six Mud Fountains. Many Stone Blocks are placed around the level, along with Green Blocks placed on the walls of the level. 36 Three Mud Fountains and Green Finned Creatures are all the enemies the level contains. 37 Eight Mud Fountains are placed around the level. 38 This level contains only Wooden Blocks. Three Green Finned Enemies are placed in separate squares of Turquoise, where they will fly out and move around the level. 39 This level is made up of narrow paths, three Troll Skeletons and two Mud Fountains. 40 Four Mud Fountains and two Troll Skeletons roam the level. 41 This level contains six Mud Fountains and many Green Blocks. To complete the level, the Green Blocks should be bounced of each other to stun the enemies. 42 Six Mud Fountains are present in this level. 43 Many Moving Spikes are placed throughout this level which contains four Mud Fountains and a single Troll Skeleton. 44 Many Bomb Blocks are placed throughout the level, along with Bomb Blocks being the only block in the level. Six Troll Skeletons complicate the level. 45 A Single Shell and four Mud Fountains are the enemies for this level. 46 A vast amount of Stepping Spikes are scatted throughout the level, sometimes in places unexpected. A single Mud Fountain and Troll Skeleton roam the level. 47 Bomb Blocks, and only Bomb Blocks, must be used to stun five Mud Fountains and one Shell. 48 Four Mud Fountains have to be stunned whilst avoiding Steeping Spikes present in every other tile. 49 Four Green Finned Enemies move about the level. 50 Four Troll Skeletons, two Mud Fountains, and Shells are placed in pairs, each pair in a section with the entrance blocked by two Bomb Blocks. These Bomb Blocks have to be precisely shot so they either explode and take out the enemy or stin them. This is the last level in the game,and it is hard,there are only Bomb Blocks so the player has to remember not to keep the block in the mouth for long,and there are,four Troll Skeletons,two Red Enemy's,and two Shell Enemies,all put in groups of two. Ending Food Food is scattered around levels in Square Meal throughout the game. Food will grant points when walked through. Food is usually easy to get, and will grant 50 points upon being obtained. Food have different appearances, but will all grant the same 50 points. Turkey, Grapes, Apple, Mutton, Bread, Tomato, Carrot, Omelet, and Pie all all the different types of Food in Square Meal. Food will also act like a wall for enemies. Blocks Turquoise stone This stone forms the dungeon wall and is present in every level. It can't be eaten. Stone Block This stone can be shot at enemies and will knock them unconscious upon impact; the block however will keep traveling until it hits the wall or another block. Wooden Blocks This block shatters upon impact with an enemy, another block, or the wall. Metal Block The Block will decrease in speed once shot. Green Block This Block will rebound off other block, and knock unconscious enemies, but will kill the Troll on contact. Bomb Block This Block will detonate in the Troll's mouth in 10 seconds. It will kill an enemy if the enemy is caught in the explosion. Enemies Mud Fountain These walking enemies are almost completely covered in mud. They grant 100 points upon being eaten. Troll Skeleton These enemies walk around the level, and will charge at the Troll on sight. The player obtains 100 points upon devouring them Shell Enemy These enemies will walk short distances before bringing their shell down. They are protected from all attacks when their shell is down. Green Finned Creature These Enemies have the ability to fly over blocks. They cannot be hurt while flying. Hazards Spikes Spikes will kill the Troll on contact, but not harm, enemies. Slippery Floor Slippery Floor will slide the player at a low speed in the direction of the slippery floor. Moving Spikes These spikes will move up and down out of the floor. Stepping Spikes The Spikes will go up when the player stands on them. Trivia * Sometimes when the Bomb Block explodes and the Troll is caught in the blast , the Troll may sometimes become invisible instead of being killed. Whne the Troll is invisible, he can do all the usual things he would be able to do while visible,. * On level 44, the Stone Blocks spell the word "Nitrome". * The game Square Meal has similarities to the game Feed Me!. Both main characters are Green, they both have to eat the Enemies, and they both are trying to escape a dangerous area. The door the Venus Fly Trap uses to exit each level makes a appearance in the end screen for Square Meal. * Also, Square Meal has several similarities with Bad Ice-Cream. Both games can be played in multiplayer, involve blocks, and involve the elimination of a certain type of thing. Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Main Games Category:Games Category:Square Meal